My first
by Julie London
Summary: Victoire wonders about her first kiss and Teddy is there to clear her doubts. A sweet one-shot I hope you enjoy. *Edited*


**A/N**: Edited this fic for the third time! I wrote it a long time ago and edited a long time ago as well. I have to admit that the only reason why this is still up it's because of the lovely reviews and the fact that a decent amount of people were kind enough to put this into their favourites. This was one of the first things I wrote so...it's not particularly good. But anyway...hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters.

* * *

My first

I look up at the sky. It's a beautiful and sunny summer day; the clouds look like round soft cotton balls and the sunrays shine like gold, making everything around me glow. The tree that's providing me some shadow slowly moves its branches, as a soft and warm breeze passes by.

It feels surreal.

I close my eyes to enjoy the moment. It's quiet. So quiet, that the only thing I can hear is the voice inside my head, asking the same question that's been popping up for quite some time: _how would it feel?._ The frustration of not having an answer brings me back to reality, to the big and green garden I've been contemplating. The view is mesmerizing, but I can't manage to put those thoughts aside. _H__ow would it feel?_ I don't know. I don't know how it feels, but…would I like to know? My friends talk about it and they encourage me to find out, but I want my first kiss to be exactly like this garden on this summer day: special, unique. But boys don't care about making you feel special.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice comes out with a vibrant tone of curiosity. I've been so caught up with my thoughts that I've abandoned our conversation. He is sitting by my side, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, nothing… just thinking, Teddy."

I don't dare to look at him. He knows me too well for my own sake. He knows I'm lying. I've considered asking him about this matter several times, but what if he thinks I'm a little, silly, ridiculous girl? After all, he is two years older than me; he must be an expert on the field.

"Why you don't want to tell me?" he asks.

"It's not that," I reply and my gaze suddenly fixes on the grass.

"What is it then?"

He sounds worried and I feel guilty.

Why is this so hard? I can't find the right words to say it. How do I explain this without sounding childish? The silence grows as I think, I know. But I need to clear my head. I look at him out of the corner of my eyes and the look on his eager face is rather amusing. As my eyes fix on the sky once more, the question pops out of nowhere.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I find myself saying against my will.

I blush at my audacity and at the sudden realization that we have never discussed these issues.

"Yes, I have…..Why?"

I feel him looking at me, studying me. Teddy's voice reflects his interest on my words. I have his full attention.

"Well, I've been wondering about… it."

I'm such a coward. I can't even say the word.

"My first kiss?"

"Teddy, no!" I laugh. "Kissing."

There, I said it.

Silence falls again.

But he opened the door, so I might as well just satisfy my curiosity.

"How does it feel to kiss someone?"

"It feels…nice," he replied so softly.

But a frown has appeared on his face and he is looking up at the sky.

None of us speak.

And I'm really curious about what he is thinking, but I don't dare to ask.

Finally, he looks at me very seriously.

"Do you like someone?"

This is unexpected, because this is not about any guy in particular. I knew he wouldn't get it. But the need to make myself clear gives me the courage I was lacking of.

I need to explain.

"No…it's not that."

I pause to think.

"Lately, I've been wondering about it, that's all."

I take a deep breath and I let it all out.

"All my friends had their first kisses already and they keep talking about it. About whom they want to kiss and who they like. So, I wondered, why is it so exceptional to kiss someone you've never really cared about?"

He simply looks at me, no word comes out of his mouth and he frowns again.

"You have to do it when you feel ready, don't let your friends pressure you."

"But they don't," I rush to respond. "I think…I _am_ ready, but the first kiss is…well…the first! And there has to be some meaning to it, some reason. I don't think it's supposed to happen simply for the sake of it. I don't want to go on a date with some guy and just kiss him because I'm fourteen and I haven't had my first kiss and everybody else did and…"

I'm out of breath and feel ridiculous, because I was certainly sounding childish.

Suddenly, I find the grass very entertaining and start ripping it off.

"I guess that, what I'm trying to say is that-"

I try to look for the right words now. I don't want to ramble again.

"My first kiss is supposed to be special."

And my voice is barely audible, just like a whisper.

I feel him eyeing me again. He's mind is rushing in thoughts, I know. He didn't expect this turn in our conversation. We were talking about Quidditch before. Poor Teddy, I shouldn't be bothering him with all this girly talk.

"And what would make your first kiss special?"

And he has me here. What do I want? Or should I say _who_ do I want?

"I don't know."

I spoke a soft and quiet truth.

"You said you wanted it to be meaningful."

I nod.

"That you wanted it to be with someone you cared about."

I nod again.

But I don't want to keep talking about me anymore.

"How was your first kiss?" I ask.

"It was definitely not romantic or special," his smile fades away. "It was with a Ravenclaw girl, after a Transfiguration class. I sent her a little piece of parchment asking her if she wanted to meet me during break. She agreed... and it happened."

He looks at me straight in the eyes. I don't complain because I like what I see in them: a mixture of understanding and sincere affection. I try to thank him with a weak smile.

He finally speaks.

"You know, Vicky, all kisses feel nice. But you are right. There are certain kisses that mean a lot more than others."

He started to blush, but continued.

"Some of them make you feel a vibration in your stomach, in your head…all over your body. I figure it only happens when there are noble intentions between two people, when both of them want something…special."

He was talking in riddles, but it sounded so nice.

"You said you wanted to know how it feels?"

His eyes are piercing me. I can't talk, but I manage to nod.

"Ok," his voice is unsteady. "Then, close your eyes."

I hesitate a moment, but at the end I choose to follow his orders.

I can't hear him anymore and I want him to keep talking so badly. His words were beautiful, as wonderful as the view around us.

I feel his hand caressing my cheek.

I shiver.

I start to feel his body approaching. I want to open my eyes, but when his lips touch mine I forget about everything.

He is so gentle and soft; it reminds me of the cotton clouds.

And even though inexperienced, I respond to his action and our mouths become one.

He caresses my hair with such delicacy; it reminds me of the soft breeze.

He pulls me closer and he feels so warm, like the golden sunrays.

Now I can say I understand his words: the vibration, noble intentions, something special.

And we break apart.

Our surroundings look dull now, not nearly as beautiful as before. I've just experienced something more precious and brighter and peaceful.

But his face shows concern. Did I do something wrong?

"Teddy? Did I-"

"You didn't do anything, Vicky."

It's all good, then? He is smiling now…

"It was perfect," he looks up at the sky in deep thought.

All I can do is blush and look away.

* * *

Thanks for your time!

~ Julie


End file.
